Death To The Butterflies
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Set during season one at Blair's birthday party when she finds out that Chuck likes her.


**Title: Death To The Butterflies**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Blair/Chuck**

**Summary: Set during season one at Blair's birthday party when she finds out that Chuck likes her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

I had followed the lovely Blair out to the balcony since she was doing her best to avoid me. I was not someone who would be ignored. I am Chuck Bass and I demand that she at least acknowledge my presence at her party. Pretending I did not exist was not going to sit with me. I had gone to great lengths today to impress which included buying the most expensive piece she had put on hold. I knew how much she adored necklaces and I had a thing for a woman's slender neck.

With my hands in my pocket I made way next to where she was standing looking over the city. "Are you ready for your present?"

A look of annoyance and frustration crossed her features as she grabbed a fistful of my hair and jerked my head to the side. She was a lot stronger than she looked and I had the scratch marks on my back to prove it too. That had been one of the few things I hadn't expected of her when we slept together. I had never figured her to be the rough type, but boy was she feisty in the back of a limo and I _liked _it. I'd always thought she would be one of those girls who loved romantic caresses and cuddling and yet I was the one who had been thrown through a loop when I found out the truth.

"Ow!" I cried at her sudden rough treatment. Was she trying to make me bald by pulling out every last strand of my hair? "If you wanted to play rough all you had to do was ask."

She opened her mouth looking like she was going to say something when some random girl from school passed and said hey to Blair. She smiled and let go of my hair as she waved. "Hi, hello there, happy birthday to me." After they passed she took a deep breath and pressed the palm of her hand against her for-head. "You nauseate me."

I chose to ignore her comment and get straight to the point. I needed to show her that she and Nathaniel were over. Nate was not the man she wanted to be with. If he had been then she would never have done what she did with me in the back of the limo, twice if I may add. "All this talk of how you have to be with Nate or the world will end. Face it, its over."

She scoffed and turned her attention back to the view of the city. I could hear the annoyed accusation in her voice when she addressed me a few seconds later. "You sound like a jealous boyfriend."

I leaned against the balcony and rolled my eyes. Was she really standing there accusing me of acting like a jealous boyfriend? She must have forgotten who she was talking about because Chuck Bass does not do girlfriends and I most definitely did not the jealous boyfriend act. I preferred to make guys jealous by being with their girlfriends and not the other way around. Wait, did that she mean she had thought about what I would act like if I were her boyfriend? Did I want her to have thought about it?

"Yeah right, you wish." I stated not daring to look at her. I clenched my jaw and did my best to keep all emotion off of my face since I knew she would be looking at me to see if she could read anything from the expression on my face.

Blair let out a strangled laugh. The first word she spoke dripped with distain. "No, you wish."

I twisted my head around to look at her. I was feeling sick to my stomach again and I had to wonder if I had gotten some sort of virus because I had been feeling this way all day. "Please, you forget who you are talking to."

"So do you." She shot back with her usual 'don't try to deny it because you know I am right' look securely in place. Her head tilted to the side for a second as she looked me over trying to understand the shift in our relationship. I knew Blair well enough to know she knew something was up. She is the one person I could never lie to. It had been that way since the first day I met her. Ironically her next question was the exact same one asked in the exact same way she had after she finished crying when I pulled her ponytails on the first day of school, though this time it lacked the innocent curiosity it had back then. "Do you like me?"

When I heard her question I wanted to give her the answer I had when we were kids, but I thought better of it since her hair wasn't in pig tails tonight. I clenched my jaw not sure on how I should answer her question. I suppose it would depend on her definition of the word like. If it meant did I think about all the time, hate it when she mentioned getting back together with Nathaniel, and want to actually spend more time with her then yes I guess that would mean I like her. "Define like."

Her hand flew her to her face as her eyes widened in shock. "Uh, you have got to be kidding. I do not believe this."

"How do you think I feel?" I asked her with a slight edge to my words. If she thought she was shocked she had nothing on me. I had never intended to ever like a girl in the same way I now found myself liking Blair Waldorf. It was the last thing I ever thought possible. Her I was having my first crush and on my best friends ex of all people. "I haven't slept, I feel sick like there is something in my stomach fluttering."

"Butterflies?" She raised her hands and came to stand on my other side. I could tell she was completely freaked out by my little confession. Was I really that bad? There were worst people who could like her. Take Hum Drum Humphrey for example. "Oh no no no no, this is not happening."

"Believe me no one is more surprised or ashamed than I am." I could not look at her again. Part of me was afraid to see the disgust that must be written all over face. As it was I was doing my best to keep those butterflies under control. They had started fluttering so quickly I thought they may fly right up and out of my stomach.

"Chuck," Blair waited until I had given her my full attention again before she continued on with what she had been saying. "You know that I adore all of God's creatures and the metaphors that they inspire, but those butterflies have got to be murdered."

I watched as she raised her fist at the last part as if to emphasize how she would not have it any other way. If I did not take care of the butterflies in my stomach than she would do it. "

"Fine." I snapped feeling angry at her reaction. I may not be Nate Archibald, but I wasn't _that _bad of a guy. I certainly had given her something that her precious Nate never had. "It wasn't that great anyways."

"Thanks." She replied with a bit of a tone in her one word.

We had a sort of stare off and battle of wills before I shook my head and walked off. She was right when she said these stupid butterflies needed to be murdered. What had I been thinking in the first place crushing on Blair Waldorf? As I stomped my way back over to the bar I only had one mission in mind. I was going to drown those damn butterflies and get Blair out of my system for good. Death to the butterflies seemed like it would be a new good motto.

The End!

**AN: Yes I know I wrote another one lol! This is actually one of my favorite scenes of them from season one. I may actually do a few more season one moments before I move on to season two. I am almost finished watching season three, though I do know what happens in four and five. Anyways please let me know if you all liked this or not. I know that it could have been better, but I was tired and yet I could not write until I had gotten it out of my system. So now I am going to crash.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
